This new variety of African violet plant was discovered by me in 1983 after crossing Seed Parent Melodie Laura Ann and Melodie Mary Ann, at Hayward, Calif. With subsequent propagation of the new plant by means of leaf cuttings at Hayward, Calif., this plant has demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.